fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Libellester: Strijd van Water en Vuur
Strijd van Water en Vuur SWV Dit is het eerste deel van De Rijken. thumb|400px|Er staat Water en Vuur afgebeeld. Dit is de kaft. thumb|400px|Het vuur is Zomondo en het water Maladi maar water kan veranderen.... --Libellester (overleg) 2 mrt 2018 19:40 (UTC) thumb|400px|Deze pagina is goedgekeurd! thumbthumb thumb|233px|Wantaborijk thumb|Wantaborijk thumb|Wantaborijk thumb|Wantaborijk thumb thumbthumbthumb|Het is altijd dezelfde foto omdat het niet meer lukte.thumb|Het is altijd dezelfde foto omdat het niet meer lukte. "De vier Vuurrijken vormen één leger en willen ons vernietigen maar als ze oorlog willen, dan kunnen ze oorlog krijgen!": riep Burbo. Burbo tegen Samantha. Hoofdstuk 1: Leger. Beste koning Burbo, we hebben je dochter Maladi, ooit al van de Vrijheidsdrank met een blauw kleurtje gehoord? Zo niet dan kan ik je één ding zeggen. Je kan de betovering verbreken maar dan moet het wel voor ze een partner vind. Eens ze een partner vind en ze hun namen bij de waterval schrijven is het te laat, dan blijft ze voor altijd een leeuwin. Vriendelijke leeuwengroeten koning Santokan. Tekst van de brief van Santokan naar Burbo. Hoofdstuk 5: Verdwenen. "Als je gevoelens hebt voor een leeuwin moet je doorzetten en het niet negeren." Angora tegen Zomondo. Hoofdstuk 7: Stoeipartijtje Info: Het gaat over Het Waterland en Het Vuurland. Die zijn nog eens verdeeld in rijken. Vuurland wil Waterland overnemen. Waterland: Hulplegers: Meeuwen, Valken en Sneeuwuilen Leider: Maska Leider: Varon Leider: Sira Wantaborijk Allemaal zeehonden. Koninklijke familie: Koning: Burbo Koningin: Samantha Prinses: Maladi Prins: Mak Daranarijk Allemaal walrussen. Koninklijke familie: Koning: Somo Koningin: Maranda Prinses: Kwillisa Orondusrijk Allemaal otters. Koning: Ottono Koningin: Soama Prins: Lumo Kolondorijk Allemaal bevers. Koning: Brando Koningin: Belinda Prinses: Sarafenda Vuurland: Hulpleger: Toekans, Flamingo's, Papegaaien Leider: Gint Leider: Forian Leider: Gandaisa Vokondorijk Allemaal leeuwen. Koninklijke familie: Koning: Santokan Koningin: Angora Prinsessen: Larira, Torani, Pira, Lucy, Lecy, Sophia en Scarlet Kroonprins: Zomondo Sandorijk Allemaal cheeta's Koninklijke familie: Koning: Sumon Tiwandosrijk Allemaal hyena's Koninklijke familie: Koning: Twirop Kondorarijk Allemaal Afrikaanse wilde honden. (honden) Koninklijke familie: Koning: Boran Binnenkort Ik ga ook binnenkort nog een fanfiction schrijven over leeuwen. Vrijheidsdrank: Blauw= Leeuw Roos= Cheeta Paars= Afrikaanse wilde hond Zwart= Hyena Geel= Zeehond Groen= Otter Oranje= Walrus Rood= Bever Lezen vanaf 10+ Reden: Moorden , ontvoeringen, Geweld, Oorlog Proloog: De Vuurraad "We hebben al te lang geleden Santokan!": riep Boran. "We moeten onze plannen voortzetten! Ze hebben ons al genoeg vernederd!": riep Twirop. Santokan knikte. "Dood moeten ze! Dood!": riep Sumon. Santokan knikte opnieuw. "Vrees ons Waterland! Vuurland zal winnen!": brulde hij. "Zomondo is al vertrokken voor zijn taak!": riep de koning blij. Hij brulde het uit. Hoofdstuk 1: Leger "Eén, twee, drie , vier, één , twee, drie, vier!": riep Santokan. "Opstellennnnnnn! Rijen van 10! Leeuwen, hyena's, honden en cheeta's door elkaar.": riep Boran. Ze liepen door elkaar en stelden zich op. De vier koningen namen de leiding. Ze waren nu in Kondorarijk. Als ze doorstapten waren ze binnen drie weken en een nacht in Waterland. Burbo keek naar Maska, de meeuw. "Ik heb informatie.": kraste ze. Burbo keek vragend. "Alle rijken van Vuurland zijn samengekomen en vormen één leger tegen Waterland.": kraste Maska. "Wat!?": riep Burbo uit. Hij keek woedend. "Maska! Ga naar de andere waterkoningen! Zeg dat ze naar de Watergrot moeten gaan!": riep hij woedend uit. Samantha kwam juist tevoorschijn. Ze kwam aangegleden over het ijs. "Wat is er schat?": vroeg de nobele koningin aan haar partner. "Wat er is? De vier Vuurrijken vormen één leger en willen ons vernietigen maar als ze oorlog willen, dan kunnen ze oorlog krijgen!": riep Burbo. "Waterraad! Ik heb jullie bijeen geroepen om iets ernstigs te melden! De Rijken van Vuurland hebben zich samengevoegd als één leger en zijn op weg om ons te verslaan!": riep Burbo. Somo keek geschrokken. "Wat moeten we doen! Wat moeten we doen!": riep Soama uit. Ottono was ziek geworden dus was de koningin gekomen naar de Waterraad. "Vrouwen.......": verzuchtte Somo. Soama hoorde het en ontblote haar tandjes. Somo grijnsde en liet zijn slagtanden zien. Lumo, de kroonprins van het Orondusrijk, sprong tussenbeide. Soama leek te kalmeren toen ze haar zoon zag. Hoofdstuk 2: Het Plan "Ik heb een plan!": riep Burbo. Somo keek hem aan. Dit was al de tweede Waterraad in een week. Nu waren alle koninginnen, prinsen en prinsessen ook mee. "Brando, jouw leger bevers kan een omheining bouwen rond Waterland. Somo! Jouw leger kan de in- en uitgangen bewaken! Mijn leger zorgt voor vis zodat we niet verhongeren en het leger van Ottono kan dat ook doen. Op die manier zijn we goed beveiligt maar de toekans van Vuurland kunnen nog altijd aan ons dus ik dacht om Maska en haar leger meeuwen in te zetten voor die klus.": zei Burbo. "Wie is er voor?": vroeg Burbo. Burbo knikte, Brando ook, Ottono twijfelde, Somo zei niks. "Twee ja's!": riep Brando. "Nee! Vier! Ik en Somo stemmen ook voor ja!": riep Ottono. "We doen het!": riep Burbo. "Ze komen aan binnen twee weken! Ik en Ottono gaan jagen in mijn rijk dan kunnen jullie beginnen met het rijk van Ottono om een omheining om te maken. Jullie rik heeft dat al dus dat is een pluspunt.": zei Burbo tegen Brando. Ottono knikte. "Maladi! Breng die vissen al eens naar de opslaghut in Zuid-Wantaborijk! Noord-Wantaborijk kan je straks doen!": riep Burbo tegen zijn dochter. Maladi zuchtte. Plotseling zag ze iets zwart in de lucht. "Toekan!": riep ze uit. Maska vloog op. Ze vloog recht voor de toekan. "Hallo Gint! Jij hoort bij Vuurland en dit is Waterland dus WEGWEZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!": riep Maska uit. Ze vloog op de vogel af. Hij dook juist op tijd weg om net niet geraakt te worden door Maska's klauwen. Maska raakte met haar snavel zijn kop. Ze krijste weer. Er kwamen nog tien meeuwen. Gint zag ze en vluchtte weg. "Dit zet ik je betaald Maska!": riep Gint. Maladi moest aan zichzelf toegeven dat ze echt bang geweest was. Haar hart had bijna stilgestaan. Hoofdstuk 3: Ontvoering Iedereen lag te slapen in het Wantaborijk. Er sloop iets door de schaduwen. Bijna geruisloos. Soms verloor het zijn grip door het ijs. Hij sloop naar het kasteel van koning Burbo. De bewakers zagen hem niet. Hij hield een pijltje vast. Hij sloop de trap op. Hij kwam bij een kamer en duwde de deur zachtjes open. Hij zag een zeehond liggen. Hij wist wie het was. Maladi. Hij ging naast de zeehond staan. Hij stak het pijltje in haar nek. Ze deed haar ogen open maar door de verdoving vielen ze weer toe. Het nam haar op en sloop met haar in zijn bek het kasteel uit. Maar hij had een briefje achtergelaten. Hij had nu al lang gestapt. Hij legde de zeehond neer en deed haar handboeien aan. Eén om zijn poot en één om haar poot. Ze kon dus niet weg. Hij had medelijden met de zeehond. Ze was prachtig en had niks met deze oorlog te maken maar hij moest het doen of hij was het dessert van deze avond. Moest Maladi een leeuwin zijn dan zou hij stapel verliefd op haar zijn. Maar dat zou niet lang meer duren. Zijn vader had een drankje gemaakt, de Vrijheidsdrank. Daardoor kan je veranderen in het dier dat je het liefst wil zijn. je kan terug veranderen als je het tegengif drinkt. thumb Hij kwam eindelijk aan in het kamp. "Goed gedaan Zomondo!": riep Santokan uit. Zomondo keek naar zijn zwangere moeder. Ze knikte. "Scarlet! Breng me de Vrijheidsdrank!": riep Santokan. Scarlet, de zus van Zomondo, ging het drankje halen. Maladi werd wakker. Ze keek naar haar poot en volgde de ketting en ze schrok zich kapot toen ze zag dat ze vast zat aan een leeuw! "Hallo prinsesje! We zullen je niet mishandelen, we willen je gewoon even iets geven.": zei Santokan poeslief. Maladi twijfelde. Santokan gaf haar een kom met water maar zag het water er niet een beetje blauw uit? Nee! Gewoon door de lucht! Ze dronk het op. Het was best lekker. Plotseling voelde ze zich raar. Ze keek naar achteren en zag een goudbruine staart. Ik word een leeuw! Ze zag Santokan grijnzen. Ze kreeg klauwen en een pels. Ze groeide. De handboei knapte door de verandering. Ze keek om zich heen en ook eens naar zichzelf. Wat moest ze nu doen. "Je bent best een mooie leeuwin.": zei een bewaker. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze knikte eens. "Je zal getraind worden door mijn zoon Zomondo.": zei Santokan. Een bewaker gaf haar ene nieuwe handboei en ketende haar opnieuw vast aan Zomondo. Ze wou tegenstribbelen maar ze deed het niet, het had toch geen zin. Ze voelde zich vuil. Ze ging zitten en begon zich te wassen. Santokan knikte. "Goed zo.": zei hij. Maladi keek verbaast op. "Doe maar verder kind.": zei Angora een stuk vriendelijker. Maladi was klaar met zich te wassen. Hoofdstuk 4: Training thumb|400px thumb|400px "Zie je die gnoe daar?": vroeg Zomondo. Maladi knikte. "Buk je en zorg dat ze je niet kunnen ruiken. We gaan die pakken, die heeft een gewonde poot.": zei Zomondo. Ze slopen op de gnoe af. De adrenaline, wanhoop, angst en het genot stroomden tegelijkertijd door haar lijf. Ze sprongen uit het gras tevoorschijn en sprongen op de gnoe. Zomondo beet in zijn keel en Maladi in zijn nek. Het beest viel op de grond. De rest van de kudde was gevlucht. Dankje Heilige Zeehond voor het leven van deze gnoe en dankje dat hij snel is gestorven en dat we hem hebben kunnen vangen. Zomondo en Maladi droegen de gnoe naar het kamp. Het paleis was heel ver weg. Het leger had tijdelijk een kamp gemaakt. Scarlet snorde toen ze de gnoe zag. "Lekker!": riep Pira. Zomondo en Maladi legden de gnoe neer en gingen weer op pad. "Parco had wel gelijk.": zei Zomondo. Maladi keek hem aan. "Wie is Parco en wat zei hij?": vroeg ze. "Die bewaker. Hij zei dat je een knappe leeuwin bent en dat is zo Maladi.": zei Zomondo. Hij keek de andere kant op. Wow. Dacht Maladi. Nooit gedacht dat een kroonprins van één van De Vuurrijken dat tegen mij zou zeggen. "Vind je het hier leuk?": vroeg Zomondo. "Valt wel mee, het is hier warm. Maar ik mis mijn familie vooral.": zei ze. Hij knikte. "Kom, we gaan naar de waterval.": zei Zomondo. "Waarom was Larira er zo mee aan het stoefen dat zij en Ponko naar de waterval zijn geweest?": vroeg Maladi. "Daar ga je naartoe als je een partner hebt gevonden en dan schrijf je daar je naam, als je trouwt teken je bij je naam een ring en als je kinderen krijgt schrijf je de namen van de kinderen onder je naam.": zei Zomondo. Maladi knikte. "En waarom gaan wij ernaartoe?": vroeg ze. "Gewoon, ik wil het je laten zien.": zei Zomondo Hoofdstuk 5: Verdwenen Samantha gleed door de gang. Ze stopte bij de deur van Maladi. Ze klopte op de deur. "Opstaan Maladi, Het wo..........": zei de koningin. Ze stopte toen ze zag dat haar dochter verdwenen was. "Nee! Burbo! Mak! Bewakers!": riep ze uit. Burbo, Mak en de bewakers kwamen aangegleden. Burbo keek naar binnen. Hij keek woest. Hij raapte een briefje op. Er stond: Beste koning Burbo, we hebben je dochter Maladi, ooit al van de Vrijheidsdrank met een blauw kleurtje gehoord? Zo niet dan kan ik je één ding zeggen. Je kan de betovering verbreken maar dan moet het wel voor ze een partner vindt. Eens ze een partner vindt en ze hun namen bij de waterval schrijven is het te laat, dan blijft ze voor altijd een leeuwin. Vriendelijke leeuwengroeten koning Santokan. "Ik verscheur die leeuw!": riep Burbo uit. "Maar op wie zou ze verliefd kunnen worden?": vroeg Mak. "Zomondo!": riep Samantha. "Wie?": vroeg Mak. "De kroonprins.": zei Burbo. Mak knikte. "Hoe halen we haar op tijd terug, het leger is te groot en we weten niet waar ze zijn.": zei Mak. "Maska!": riep Burbo. De meeuw kwam aangevlogen. "Kan jij deze boodschap aan Maladi geven, ze is bij het kamp van de vijand. Ze is een leeuwin, waarschijnlijk vastgeketend aan een andere leeuw.": zei Burbo. Maska schudde haar kop. "De toekans hebben een te groot leger en onze hulptroepen moeten nog arriveren. Zij krijgen ook versterking van papegaaien en flamingo's maar wij van zeearenden en van sneeuwuilen.": kraste de meeuw. Burbo zuchtte. "Maar als dat leger nog bij de waterval in de buurt is zijn ze nog in het Vokondorijk. Dus zullen ze hier ongeveer zijn binnen een week als ze doorstappen dus als ze weggaan van de waterval kunnen ze de namen niet schrijven en dan kunnen we hier de betovering verbreken want Maladi zal hier dan in de buurt zijn.": zei Mak enthousiast. Zijn ouders knikten. "Maska! Breng deze boodschap over aan de andere leden van de Waterraad.": riep Samantha uit. Hoofdstuk 6: Verliefd? "Maladi! Je hebt genoeg training gehad, je boeien mogen af maar je zal nog altijd op de voet gevolgd worden door mijn zoon Zomondo!": riep Santokan. Maladi zuchtte. Plotseling sprong er een gehavende leeuw tevoorschijn. Hij sprong op Zomondo en beet hem. Santokan sprong op de leeuw en dode hem. Maladi ging naar Zomondo en begon zijn wond te likken. Eerst had Zomondo pijn toen Maladi likte maar nu deed het goed. Mijn plan is aan het slagen. Dacht Santokan. Zonder dat ze het weet helpt ze mij. Maladi mocht ook in de slaapgrot van de koninklijke familie slapen omdat Zomondo haar in het oog moet houden en ze is natuurlijk nog altijd een prinses. Zomondo wankelde naar de grot. Maladi liep achter hem. Ze gingen samen de grot in. Maladi rolde zich naast Zomondo op. "Rustig Kuna, ik zal zorgen dat ik blijf leven, jij mag dekking zoeken in het kasteel als ze hier zijn.": zei Mak. Kuna twijfelde. "Ik wil je niet kwijt.": zei Kuna. Ze ging naast Mak liggen. "Ik jou ook niet.": zei Mak. "Maar ik wil mijn zusje terug.": zei Mak. "Je krijgt haar heus wel terug.": zei Kuna. "Ik heb het! Ik heb het! Ik heb de Vrijheidsdrank gemaakt voor bevers, walrussen, otters en zeehonden!": riep Burbo uit. Kuna en Mak stonden op en begonnen te stappen. "Het is niet ver naar de IJsboom.": zei Mak. Mak en Kuna kwamen aan bij de IJsboom. Mak nam een ijspegel. Hij schreef: Mak x Kuna. "Zo, dat staat hier voor eeuwig en eeuwig en eeuwig.": zei Kuna. Mak knikte. Hoofdstuk 7: Stoeipartijtje Maladi liep geruisloos door het gras. Zomondo was haar kwijt. Ze besloop hem. Ze sprong uit het gras en gooide hem omver. Hij brulde verrast. Toen zag hij dat het Maladi was. Ze rolden door het gras. Maladi hield Zomondo tegen de grond gedrukt. Santokan lachtte. "Je bent sterk Maladi.": zei hij. Zomondo keek met nieuwe energie naar haar en zei speels: "Nu zal je zien hoe sterk ik ben!" Hij sprong omhoog en probeerde Maladi tegen de grond te drukken. Hij kreeg haar tegen de grond maar Maladi had zich in een paar seconden alweer losgeworsteld. "We moeten weer weg.": zei Santokan. Het leger had zich al opgesteld. Maladi hoefde niet in het leger lopen, ze mocht bij de koninklijke familie lopen. Angora wenkte Zomondo. Ze gingen apart staan. Lucy, Lecy en Sophia kwamen op Maladi afgeracete. Ze sprongen op Maladi. Maladi snorde. "Zoon, het wordt tijd dat je je partner kiest. Je wordt bijna koning en volgens de wet mag je pas koning worden als je getrouwd bent en dat ben je niet, je hebt zelfs nog geen partner! Er zijn zoveel leeuwinnen om uit te kiezen: Alexa, Alexandra, Sora, Liliana, Kwara,....Maladi.": zei Angora. Zomondo knikte. "Als je gevoelens hebt voor een leeuwin moet je doorzetten en het niet negeren.": zei Angora. "En je hebt gehoord wat Parco zei over EEN leeuwin.": zei Angora. Was dat een hint? Wil ze dat ik voor Maladi kies? Weet ze van mijn gevoelens? Vroeg Zomondo zich af. Hij herhaalde de zin van zijn moeder nog eens: "Als je gevoelens hebt voor een leeuwin moet je doorzetten en het niet negeren." Hij wist wat hij moest doen. Hoofdstuk 8: De Vraag thumb|398px thumb|304px "Maladi, kom eens!": riep Zomondo. Angora knikte. Larira en Santokan keken verbaast. Angora legden het uit. Zomondo wist dat hij het straks erg slecht zou hebben door zijn OUDERE zussen maar ja, dat kon hem nu niet schelen. Zomondo ging een eindje van de rest vandaan staan. Maladi trippelde achter hem. Ze bleven staan. "Wat is er?": vroeg Maladi die het niet meer kon houden van de nieuwsgierigheid. "Ik......Je weet dat Parco zei dat je een knappe leeuwin bent, ik vind dat ook......Ik voel iets voor jou.": zei hij, opgelucht dat hij het eindelijk durfde te zeggen. Maladi gaapte hem aan. Maar toen legde ze haar kop onder zijn kop. Ze likte zijn voorhoofd en zijn neus. Alexa keek naar hen en draaide zich toen om. Normaal gezien zou Zomondo haar troosten dat ze wel een andere partner zou vinden maar nu kon het hem niks schelen, hij was nu eindelijk bij de leeuwin van zijn dromen, hij wou nooit meer van haar zijde wijken. Plotseling begon het hard te regenen en te bliksemen. Iedereen zocht meteen dekking onder één van de weinige bomen van de savanne. "De waterval.": fluisterde Maladi. Zomondo knikte. "Als het stopt met regenen.": zei hij. Burbo gleed door de gang. Een sneeuwuil had gemeld dat Zomondo en Maladi aan het spelen waren. De sneeuwuilen waren al gearriveerd maar de valken nog niet. Hoofdstuk 9: De waterval thumb|400px "De honden en de hyena's willen niet op de natte grond lopen. De mietjes! Jullie kunnen naar de waterval.": zei Santokan. Maladi en Zomondo vertrokken naar de waterval. Ze renden en speelden. Ze kwamen eindelijk aan. Maladi nam een slokje water en liep toen naar een mooie boom. Ze nam een stok en schreef: Maladi x . Toen gaf ze de stok aan Zomondo. Zomondo schreef na x: Zomondo. Hij legde de stok ernaast. Maladi zette haar poot onder haar naam en liet een pootafdruk achter. Zomondo deed hetzelfde maar dan bij zijn naam. Ze hadden iets mooi gemaakt. Ze keken trots naar hun namen en hun pootafdrukken. Zomondo likte Maladi teder over haar voorhoofd. Ze likte Zomondo op zijn neus. Ze draaiden zich om en liepen terug naar het leger. Ze sprongen over de Samahabeek en liepen verder. Ze zagen een kudde zebra's en ze zagen dat de papegaaien en de flamingo's onder weg waren. Ze kwamen aan bij het leger. "De twee andere hulptroepen zijn onderweg.": zei Zomondo. Santokan brulde. Zomondo brulde ook. Lucy sprong op Maladi. Maladi was zo geschrokken, dat ze haar evenwicht verloor. thumb|de waterval Hoofdstuk 10: Jagen "We hebben voedsel nodig!": riep Boran. Santokan knikte. "Mijn leeuwinnen en Zomondo zijn gaan jagen en een paar hyena's en cheeta's.": zei Santokan. Maladi, Alexa, Alexandra, Sora en Zomondo beslopen een zebra. Het was nog een jong dier. Zomondo, Alexa en Alexandra stonden achter de zebra en gingen de zebra laten schrikken, daardoor gaat de zebra naar het noorden lopen en daar schuilen Maladi en Sora. Maladi en Sora springen dan tevoorschijn en doden het dier. Als het hen niet alleen lukt kunnen Zomondo, Alexa en Alexandra te hulp schieten. Nu was het tijd om het plan uit te werken. Zomondo wou juist tevoorschijn springen toen de zebra Sora zag. Zomondo was zo verschoten dat hij niet oplette. Maladi racete met een boog om de zebra heen. De zebra sprong net over Zomondo. Toen Maladi ook sprong en de zebra midden in zijn sprong raakte en doodde. Maladi lande op de grond met een doodde zebra in haar bek. Zomondo brulde. "Dat was fenomenaal!": riep hij uit. Hoofdstuk 11: Op stap! thumb|400px|Maladi en Sora. Zomondo was het verhaal van Maladi en de zebra aan het vertellen aan zijn familie en aan een paar bewakers. Parco keek eens naar Maladi. Maladi stapte trots mee met Zomondo. Sora liep naast haar. Ze knipoogde naar Maladi. Alexa keek Maladi minachtend aan. Alexandra keek Maladi jaloers aan. "Let maar niet op die twee jaloerse leeuwinnen. Ze willen -net zoals alle leeuwinnen- de prins.": zei Sora. Maladi had dat zelf ook wel door maar toch bedankte ze Sora. Plotseling kwam er een koude wind op. Waterland! Wantaborijk! Maladi rende vooruit. Plotseling remde ze. Om Waterland zat een omheining. "We brengen hier de nacht door! Morgen vallen we aan!": riep Santokan. "Ik weet niet of je mag meevechten.....Je bent nu wel voor altijd een leeuw maar toch.": zei Santokan twijfelend. "Wat!": riepen Sora, Maladi en Zomondo in koor. Je hebt de Vrijheidsdrank gekregen met een blauw kleurtje, daardoor kan elk dier veranderen in een leeuw. Maar dat is niet voor eeuwig. Hij/zij kan terug veranderd worden als hij/zij de vrijheidsdrank van zijn diersoort krijgt. Maar jij, mijn beste Maladi, hebt een partner en jullie hebben je namen bij de waterval geschreven dus nu blijf je voor eeuwig en altijd een leeuwin.": zei Santokan. "Dat had je moeten vertellen!": riep Zomondo uit. Gint kwam aangevlogen. "Die kroonpins Mak heeft een partner, Kuna.": zei Gint. Santokan zuchtte. Maladi zakt in elkaar. Voor ALTIJD een leeuw, voor altijd. Hoofdstuk 12: Aanvallen! "Maladi! Jij mag niet meevechten!": riep Santokan. "Zomondo, jij gaat je samen met haar verstoppen!": riep Angora. Santokan knikte. Zomondo zuchtte. Hij en Maladi verstopten zich onder een struik. Het leger stormde op de omheining af. Ze kregen de omheining niet omver. Santokan duwde uit alle macht en de omheining viel. Waterland was in rep en roer! Maladi zag Burbo tegen Santokan vechten. Ze zag dat Ottono over het lichaam van Soama gebogen stond en daar niet op te letten werd hij zelf vermoordt door Boran. Lumo krijste. "Ik ga naar beneden! Ik ga naar mijn familie, ik wil ze nog eens zien!": riep Maladi uit. Voor Zomondo haar tegen kon houden was ze al weg. Ze kwam beneden aan en zag Kuna, de partner van Mak. Ze rende op haar af. Plotseling sprong Mak voor haar en hij haalde uit naar Maladi. Maladi begon te huilen. "Ik ben het Mak!": riep ze uit. Mak stond stil. "Maladi?": vroeg hij. Ze knikte. Ze raakten elkaars neus. "Draag deze ketting, dan ben je veilig en dan mag je altijd binnen in Waterland, ga naar het kasteel.": zei Mak. Hoofdstuk 13: Het kasteel Kuna gleed naast Maladi. Ze worstelden zich een weg door het strijdgewoel. Ze kwamen aan bij het paleis. Ze gingen naar de balzaal. Daar zat Samantha, ze keek blij toen ze Maladi zag. "Mijn dochter, je bent ongedeerd.": zei ze. "Waarover gaat deze oorlog?": vroeg Maladi. "De Vrijheidsdrank": zei Samantha. Plotseling vloog één van de deuren open en kwam Zomondo tevoorschijn. Kuna wou Zomondo aanvallen maar Maladi hield haar tegen. Kuna keek haar aan. Zomondo keek nerveus om zich heen. Samantha knikte dat hij bij haar moest komen. "Waarom ben je hier?": vroeg Samantha. "Ik moet Maladi beschermen, alhoewel ze dat zelf kan. En als je iemands partner bent is het toch nie.......": zei Zomondo maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken. "Je bent voor eeuwig een leeuw Maladi": zei haar moeder verslagen. "Stop! We hebben ook Vrijheidsdrankjes gemaakt, we stemming in voor Vrijheidsdrank.": riep Burbo. Santokan knikte. "Alleen jammer dat het bij je dochter niet meer zal werken!": riep Santokan lachend. Burbo wierp zich op Santokan. Santokan viel op de grond en bewoog niet meer. Angora keek naar het lichaam van haar partner. Burbo wenkte Angora. "Neem deze ketting, ga naar het paleis, je zal daar veilig zijn, jij hoeft niet gestraft te worden.": zei Burbo. Angora nam de ketting en vluchtte naar het paleis. Burbo zag Larira ook liggen. Eerst dacht hij dat ze nog leefde maar dat was niet zo. Hij snuffelde aan haar maar het was al te laat. Ze is DOOD. Plotseling besprong Ponko hem. Ponko beet hem en Burbo voelde zich duizelig. Hij viel op de grond en stond niet meer op. Hoofdstuk 14: Afscheid "Tot ziens Maladi, ik hou van jou. Je blijft mijn zusje. Jij en je vrienden zullen hier altijd welkom zijn. We houden contact via Maska. Ik kom ook wel eens op bezoek.": zei Mak. Maladi knikte. "Santokan, Burbo, Larira, Ottono en Soama zijn dood.": zei een boodschapper. Samantha begon te huilen. "Mak, jij wordt koning, ik wil geen heerser meer zijn over dit rijk.": zei Samantha. Mak knikte. "Onze rijken zullen bondgenoten zijn.": zei Mak. Maladi begreep het niet. Nu snapte ze het! Ik ben koningin! Dacht ze opgewonden. Angora knikte. "De oorlog is gestreden, het is gelijk gebleven, niemand heeft gewonnen, iedereen heeft verloren.": zei Angora. Ponko werd begeleid door twee bewakers de balzaal binnen gebracht. "Deze leeuw heeft Burbo vermoordt": zei de ene bewaker. "Sluit hem op in de kerkers!": riep Mak. Maladi knikte. "Vaarwel!": riep Maladi. "We zien jullie snel weer!": riep Kuna. Maladi, Angora en Zomondo renden naar buiten. Angora keek eens naar Larira. Ze wende haar blik af. Zomondo brulde. "Tijd om naar huis te gaan!": riep hij. De leeuwen juichten. Maladi en Zomondo renden voorop en hun leger volgde. Het leken zwarte panters in de mooie zonsondergang. De leeuwen waren nu enkel nog stipjes aan de horizon. Kuna was blij dat Santokan, Boran, Twirop en Sumon alle vier dood zijn, ze hadden gekregen wat ze wouden maar toch bleven ze doorvechten en dat is voor hen niet de goede keuze geweest. Einde Het vervolg zal Leeuwenstorm heten. Libellester: Klad: Leeuwenstorm thumb|Kaft van Leeuwenstorm. thumbthumb|de waterval Categorie:Libellester Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Fanfictions Libellester Categorie:De Rijken Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's